A Seleção da Beauxbatons
by paula.vmello
Summary: Em 1989, Hydra Malfoy é uma bruxa de 11 anos que convence seus pais, os famosos e algumas vezes temidos Malfoys que ela deveria estudar na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons ao invés de Hogwarts, procurando fugir para o mais longe possível da sua casa e dos horrores que passava nela. Hydra começa uma nova fase na sua vida, ganhando sua varinha, indo para uma escola na França, longe de
1. CONVENCENDO AOS PAIS

Hydra estava tomando coragem havia dias para fazer um pedido especial aos seus pais, seu aniversário de 11 anos havia acontecido no dia anterior e sua carta de Hogwarts já havia chegado, estava tudo certo para que ela fosse para a mesma escola que seus pais frequentaram, mas esses não eram os planos que Hydra queria seguir, ela queria uma vida diferente para ela, não queria ser conhecida como mais uma Malfoy, ela havia lido, lido muito sobre escolas na Europa, sabia que Hogwarts não era a sua única opção, seu pai queria lhe enviar desde o começo para Durmstrang, mas isso Hydra também não queria, sua mãe havia pedido por favor para que seu pai não a enviasse para lá, mas existia mais uma opção, Beauxbatons, a escola da França, lá ela poderia ser livre, sabia francês muito bem, sua tutora a ensinou, só faltava convencer a seus pais e era isso que ela iria tentar fazer naquele momento.

\- Com licença, posso entrar? – Perguntou Hydra timidamente, batendo na grande porta de madeira que dava para uma das salas da mansão aonde morava.

Uma voz fria e apavorante que costumava congelar Hydra por dentro respondeu.

\- Entre. – Era Lúcio, ele estava em sua cadeira alta de veludo verde, com sua esposa, Narcisa sentada na sua frente brincando com Draco, o irmãozinho de Hydra de 8 anos, um menininho louro e magro que lia e ouvia atentamente enquanto sua mãe recitava trechos do seu livro preferido para ele e ele tentava ler junto.

Hydra tremeu e entrou na sala, ela puxava as mangas das vestes para esconder o resultado do seu último castigo recebido de seu pai, apenas 2 semanas atrás, algumas cicatrizes mágicas demoravam a sarar, mesmo tendo recebido do elfo doméstico da família, Dobby, algumas poções que seu pai mandou comprar para ajudar o processo de cura. Narcisa nunca ficou sabendo daquele castigo, ela quase nunca sabia e seu pai a obrigou a garantir que continuaria do mesmo jeito, esse era um dos motivos de ela querer tanto ir para longe de casa, era a terceira vez que seu pai lhe machucava e temia que não seria a última.

\- Eu posso sentar? – Perguntou Hydra sem jeito, indo até o centro da sala.  
\- Mas é claro Hydra, que ideia. –Disse Narcisa achando graça na situação e acenando para que Hydra sentasse ao seu lado e de Draco. – Gostou da sua festinha ontem? – Perguntou ela alegremente.

\- Sim, foi ótima mamãe, muito obrigada. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou Lúcio friamente, cortando o assunto e fazendo com que Hydra olhasse assustada para ele.

\- Eu andei pesquisando. – Disse Hydra com todo cuidado. – eu sei papai que o senhor não me quer por perto, – Lúcio olhou espantado e Narcisa também – não precisa fingir que não, eu sei que desde o começo queria me mandar para a Durmstrang e realmente não é um lugar que eu queira ir, mas nem Hogwarts!

\- Do que você está falando, Hydra? Hogwarts é a escola que eu e seu pai frequentamos e é para onde você vai! – Disse Narcisa, mas Lúcio continuava olhando intrigado, deu para ver que a ideia de ter Hydra longe o agradava.  
\- E para onde você sugere que pudesse ir? – Perguntou ele.

\- Beauxbatons, eles aceitam alunos daqui e é na França, eu sei falar francês muito bem. – Disse ela, sob protestos de Narcisa.

\- Você vai para longe Hydra? – Perguntou seu irmãozinho de forma triste.

\- Não o tempo todo – Disse Hydra segurando em sua mão.

\- E você espera que eu te leve para perto daquela sua tutora? Para colocar mais ideias erradas na sua cabeça já tão... Confusa... – Disse Lúcio.

\- Não, eu vou morar na escola, eu não vou ver a Madame Bouvier e nem seus amigos vão me ver, vai ser como se eu não existisse. – Disse Hydra.

\- Não, Hydra, eu não quero você longe, isso é um absurdo! – Disse Narcisa meio desesperada com o rosto de aprovação de seu marido.

\- E você não faria nenhuma cena nem nada? – Perguntou Lúcio, convencer ele estava sendo mais fácil do que Hydra esperava.

\- Sim, nada papai, prometo, além do mais, se alguém perguntar, você pode dizer que eu estou querendo conhecer novas culturas e foi uma oportunidade que surgiu, que você queria me colocar em contato com novas pessoas.

\- NÃO HDYRA! VOCÊ TEM UMA VAGA TE ESPERANDO EM HOGWARTS. – Gritou Narcisa.

\- Não precisa de escândalos Narcisa, não é como se você não fosse ver a menina tanto quanto se ela estivesse em Hogwarts. – Disse Lúcio – E por quê não lhe enviar para a Durmstrang? Você fala Búlgaro muito bem também. – Perguntou Lúcio.

\- Porque eu não quero ir para lá e as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis para nós dois se eu fosse para um lugar onde ambos ficassem satisfeitos. – Disse Hydra se enchendo de coragem.

Lúcio refletiu por um minuto enquanto Narcisa gritava que não iria aceitar isso e Draco apenas parecia estranhamente calado.

\- Hydra, saia com o seu irmão e me deixe falar com a sua mãe, lhe respondo no jantar. – Disse Lúcio.  
Hydra pegou seu irmãozinho pela mão e juntos saíram da sala ainda sob os berros de protesto de Narcisa.

\- Por que você vai embora? – Perguntou Draco parecendo triste.

\- Porque eu sou infeliz aqui, Draco. – Respondeu Hydra caminhando com o rapazinho de 8 anos pelo corredor.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou ele.

\- Porque o meu pai e o seu pai são pessoas muito diferentes... – Respondeu Hydra com tristeza.

\- Mas como assim? O meu pai e o seu pai são a mesma pessoa! – Disse Draco surpreso.

\- São por fora, não por dentro, mas deixa para lá...– Comentou Hydra.

\- E você não gosta de mim? – Perguntou Draco agora com a voz de choro.

Hydra parou na frente do menino e abaixou para ficar do seu tamanho, ela era muito mais alta que o irmãozinho.

\- Eu te amo, você é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo todo, mas eu juro que não é você que eu vou estar abandonando, a gente pode se escrever o tempo todo se você quiser. – Disse ela alisando seus cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros.

\- Eu vou ficar sozinho? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Isso nunca. – Disse ela o abraçando.  
Hydra passou o resto do dia em seu quarto lendo com Draco, ele gostava que ela lesse para ele um trecho de um livro enquanto ele lia o outro para mostrar o quanto ele já sabia ler bem.

\- Papai disse que sou muito mais inteligente que os sangue-ruins que podem estudar comigo – Disse Draco pomposo.

Hydra se incomodava muito com os preconceitos que Draco já estava aprendendo a ter desde cedo, mas pouco fazia diferença quando ela falava com ele que seu pai estava errado, Draco amava e seguia muito Lúcio para não acreditar nele.

\- Você é inteligente, Draco, mas não é por ser sangue-puro, não ter sangue mágico não faz de ninguém pior que você, eu já te disse isso... – Hydra se arriscava muito, esse era o motivo de seu último castigo, ter contado a verdade ao seu irmãozinho.

\- Eu sei, mas o papai já disse que você estava mentindo para brincar comigo...

\- Draco, não conta para ele que eu te disse isso, por favor... – Pediu Hydra meio desesperada agora. – Vamos fazer disso nosso segredinho, ok?

\- Ok! – Confirmou ele parecendo animado com a ideia de ter um segredo com Hydra.

Depois de algumas horas, o elfo doméstico malvestido entrou no quarto de Hydra batendo na porta.

\- O mestre Lúcio espera a Mestra Hydra e o pequeno Mestre Draco na sala de jantar. – Disse o elfo amedrontado como sempre.

\- SAI DAQUI SEU ELFO FEDIDO! – Gritou Draco.

\- PARA DRACO! Não é assim que se trata o Dobby, ele só quer ajudar! – Disse Hydra enquanto o elfo tremia de medo mas parecia agradecido e emocionado com suas palavras – Obrigada Dobby, nós já vamos...

\- Por que você fala assim com ele? Ele é só um elfo! – Disse Draco sem entender.

\- Por que você fala assim com ele? Ele nunca te fez nada, ele sempre nos ajudou tanto... ele não merece ser mau tratado desse jeito Draco!

\- Porque ele é um elfo doméstico e é assim que eles devem ser tratados, papai que me disse!

De novo, Hydra ficou enojada com as atitudes de Lúcio e o que ele ensinava para Draco.

Na sala de jantar, Hydra encontrou Narcisa e Lúcio já sentados, ele na cabeceira da mesa e ela ao seu lado direito, Draco se posicionou animado ao lado esquerdo do pai enquanto Hydra sentava ao lado esquerdo da mãe que parecia ter chorado recentemente.

\- Nós chegamos a uma conclusão, Hydra. – Disse Lúcio enquanto Dobby o servia.

\- E qual foi? – Perguntou Hydra com a resposta.

\- Amanhã iremos enviar uma coruja para a Beauxbatons perguntando se aceitam a sua ida ao local, se a resposta for sim, você pode ir... – Disse Lúcio de forma seca e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo.

\- Jura? – Perguntou Hydra com o rosto se iluminando de felicidade – Isso é maravilhoso! Obrigada papai, obrigada mamãe. – Disse ela, abraçando Narcisa ao seu lado, que parecia querer chorar novamente.

\- Eu não estou satisfeita com isso Hydra, mas respeito a sua vontade. – Disse ela chorosa.

\- Eu estou tão feliz! Como vai ser tudo? O material? A minha varinha? – Perguntou ela excitada.

\- Calma, saberemos apenas depois da confirmação da escola, só lembre do que me prometeu, sem escândalos Hydra! – Disse Lúcio de forma ameaçadora.

\- Sem escândalos papai... – Confirmou Hydra alegremente.

\- A varinha podemos ir ao Olivaras, independente de como for, quero que compre sua varinha lá, assim como eu fiz... – Disse Narcisa ainda muito chorosa.

\- Eu vou mamãe, sem problemas! – Disse ela.

\- É claro que vai, você vai fazer tudo que mandarmos Hydra, teve sua vontade feita, agora é bom que faça por merecer... – Afirmou Lúcio de forma agressiva.

\- Sim papai... – Disse Hydra enquanto pensava "só mais vinte e dois dias e eu saio daqui, só mais vinte e dois dias..."

\- E o que você sabe dessa escola? – Perguntou Narcisa desgostosa.

\- Eu sei que ela fica em algum lugar fresco da França, que é antiga e tem uma ótima reputação, acho que o resto aprenderei quando chegar lá. – Disse Hydra ainda muito alegre.

\- E eles aceitam todo tipo de gente? – Perguntou Lúcio.

\- De várias partes da Europa, sim... – Respondeu Hydra, sabendo que não era disso que ele se referia.

\- Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, Hydra. – Disse Lúcio mais irritado.

\- Sim papai, eles aceitam mestiços e nascidos trouxas. – Disse Hydra rapidamente.

\- Bem, infelizmente Hogwarts também tem esse mau hábito... Quanto a isso, a Durmstrang ainda está muito a frente deles... – Disse Lúcio secamente.

\- E você vai ficar bem morando tão longe de casa? – Perguntou Narcisa com os olhos tristes e vermelhos para a filha.

\- Mamãe, eu vou voltar nas férias, eu só quero um pouquinho de distância durante o resto do ano... – Disse Hydra sem jeito, não queria ferir os sentimentos da mãe.


	2. A PREPARAÇÃO

_Diretora: Madame Olímpia Maxime_

 _(Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe, Membro da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)_

 _Temos o prazer de lhe informar que tens uma vaga na Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos que serão necessários para o seu ano letivo, que começará no dia 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até o dia 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Agnès Tellier,_

 _V.D._

 _Lista de Materiais:_

 _Livros:_

 _-Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª Série), Autora: Miranda Goshwak_

 _-História da Magia, Autora: Batilda Bagshot_

 _-Não Ande... Voe, Autor: Janice Waffling_

 _-Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, Autor: Emerico Switch_

 _-Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, Autora: Fílida Spore_

 _-Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, Autor: Arsênio Jigger_

 _-As forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Auto-Proteção, Autor: Quintino Trimble_

 _-L'étiquette est la beauté, Autora: Olímpia Maxime_

 _Uniforme:_

 _\- Três conjuntos de vestes de seda (azul)_

 _\- Um chapéu de veludo (azul) para uso apenas feminino_

 _\- Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_

 _\- Uma capa de inverno (azul com fechos brancos)_

 _\- As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._

 _Outros equipamentos:_

 _\- 1 varinha mágica_

 _\- 1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho número 2)_

 _\- 1 conjunto de frascos_

 _\- 1 telescópio_

 _\- 1 balança de latão_

 _\- Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo."_

A carta de aceitação de Hydra escrita em Francês estava aberta em sua cama, ele se preparava guardando dentro de um malão encantado o que iria querer levar consigo daquela casa para a nova escola.

\- Nós vamos para o Beco Diagonal hoje comprar a sua varinha, eu fiz reservas em um hotel bruxo de qualidade em Paris, vamos amanhã, dia 31, para comprar seus livros e demais materiais, uniforme, etc. Lá compramos os livros em francês e você começa a se ambientar. – Disse Narcisa, ainda muito chorosa quando falava sobre a Beauxbatons.

\- E como vamos para lá, mamãe? – Perguntou Hydra animada.

\- Chave de portal no Ministério, vamos nós duas, de Paris aparentemente você pega uma das carruagens mágicas até o castelo, elas ficam em um campo vazio, longe dos trouxas...

\- Que interessante, mal posso esperar! – Hydra mal aguentava de tanta excitação. – Você já viu os uniformes? São lindos!

\- Sim, sim, são bonitos realmente pelas fotos nos livros... – Narcisa saiu do quarto ainda parecendo nervosa.

\- Hydra, amanhã você vai embora? – Perguntou o pequeno menino louro entrando correndo em seu quarto.

\- Vou Draco, mas a gente pode se escrever, você já lê e escreve muito bem, não? – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, mas eu vou sentir a sua falta... – Disse o rapazinho quase chorando.

\- Eu também de você meu pequeno,.promete que vai me esperar voltar? – Perguntou Hydra que agora o abraçava.

\- Prometo... Agora me larga, vamos brincar comigo? – Perguntou Draco animadamente, com os olhinhos cinzas brilhando.

\- Vamos, o que você quer fazer? – Perguntou Hydra, já saudosa do irmão.

\- Correr com os avestruzes do jardim! – Disse ele.

\- Vamos então...

Draco era no geral uma criança muito triste, era quieto, não fazia quase nada que pudesse incomodar os pais, era meio solitário, exceto quando estava com Hydra, eram os momentos que Draco era verdadeiramente uma criança, isso quando seu pai não parava os dois porque não queria a influência de Hydra no filho querido dele ou porque estavam fazendo muito barulho.

Hydra brincou com Draco e os pavões por algumas horas no jardim, não ficava mais tão entretida quanto ele com a brincadeira, mas gostava de deixar o irmão feliz. Ela reclamava de Draco ser solitário, mas ela era igualmente solitária, não tinha amigos da sua idade, não mais... Não saia muito de casa a não ser para eventos com os pais e vivia sob constante pânico de ser machucada pelo seu pai, não teve uma infância feliz, nem Draco, a dela só foi mais dolorosa já que Lúcio nunca maltratara o filho, Hydra agora esperava que a segunda etapa de sua vida fosse melhor do que a primeira e que seu irmão também pudesse ter essa oportunidade mais tarde.

\- Mestre Hydra, a Mestre Narcisa ordena que entre para se arrumar. – Disse o pequeno elfo, se alguém vivia mais amedrontado naquela casa do que ela, aquele era Dobby.

\- Dobby, eu vou sentir a sua falta. – Disse Hydra de forma espontânea antes de entrar, fazendo o pequeno elfo sorrir de forma como ela nunca tinha visto antes.

\- Dobby também sentira falta da Mestra Hydra. – Disse ele ainda sorridente.

Anos antes, quando Hydra viveu seu pior pesadelo dentro daquela casa, quando ficou sozinha e com medo, era Dobby quem ia até ela com uma ou outra palavra de conforto que podia dar sem trair seus mestres, ela nunca esquecera disso.

Hydra entrou em casa junto com Draco, deixando o menino em seu quarto e foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para sair com sua mãe.  
Dobby voltou enquanto Hydra se arrumava para anunciar que Narcisa esperava na sala.

\- Dobby, o que você acha, com essas vestes dá para ver alguma marca? – Perguntou Hydra sobre a veste rosa de um tecido tipo seda que usava.

\- Não, Mestre Hydra, nenhuma... – Disse o elfo.

\- Ótimo, melhor assim... – Pensou ela em voz alta – Obrigada Dobby, eu já estou indo.

\- Talvez seja melhor assim, Mestre Hydra. – Disse o elfo com dificuldade.

\- Talvez o que seja melhor? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Que a Mestre Hydra fique longe desse lugar e dele... – Disse ele correndo, Hydra queria correr atrás dele, sabia que ele provavelmente iria se machucar por ter "falado mal" de sua família, mas ele foi bem mais rápido do que ela, escapando sem que ela o achasse depois, Hydra procurou até não poder mais.

\- Hydra, aí está você, vamos logo antes que escureça – Reclamou Narcisa, vindo ao seu encontro no corredor.

\- Vamos mamãe, estou pronta... – Disse Hydra.

As duas foram até uma das salas da casa, aonde Hydra estava na noite anterior para fazer a viagem por pó de flu até o Beco Diagonal.

\- Tome Hydra; – Disse ela entregando o pó para a filha. – Deixe cair quando estiver dentro da lareira e diga "beco diagonal".

\- Ok... – Disse Hydra, fazendo o que Narcisa pediu e depois de ser rodeada por um fogo verde brilhante, se sentiu girando e enjoada até ver que estava na lareira aonde deveria sair.

\- Senhorita Malfoy. – Disse um bruxo com a aparência meio assustadora e cabelos brancos.

\- Ah, oi senhor Alfredo, mamãe está vindo comigo. – Disse Hydra para o bruxo que já conhecia, um dos colegas de seu pai.

Em pouco tempo, Narcisa surgiu ao seu lado, saindo da lareira.

\- Alfredo, como vai? – Perguntou Narcisa pomposa ajeitando e tirando o pó da sua veste preta com detalhes em prata.

\- Bem senhora Malfoy e a senhora? – Perguntou o bruxo também pomposo.

\- Muito bem também, vamos Hydra? Precisamos ir no Olivaras...

\- A clara, a jovem senhorita Malfoy fez 11 anos, hora de ir para Hogwarts sem dúvidas. – Disse o bruxo simpaticamente.

\- Vamos Hydra? – Interrompeu Narcisa e Hydra se despediu do bruxo e deixou a loja com Narcisa.

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio de alunos de Hogwarts e seus pais, a todo tempo, Hydra só pensava o quanto estava feliz de ir para longe e de não ter nenhuma daquelas pessoas a julgando por ser uma Malfoy.

Hydra e Narcisa passaram pela multidão, sua mãe sempre parando para cumprimentar uma pessoa ou outra e foram direto até a loja "Olivaras", para que Hydra comprasse a sua primeira varinha, ela estava feliz com a novidade.

A loja era estreita e meio feia. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam "Olivaras Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 A.C." Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine. Um sininho tocou no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. A loja era muito pequena e vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta, a loja no entanto parecia ter um ar mágico e encantado que arrepiava Hydra.

— Boa tarde. — disse a voz de um homem – Senhorita Malfoy, não?

\- Sim, senhor Olivaras, essa é minha filha mais velha. – Disse Narcisa orgulhosa exibindo a menina.

\- Bem, bem, veio escolher sua varinha, certo? Está na hora, sim, está, imaginei que pudesse talvez usar uma varinha antiga da família Malfoy como seu pai, bela varinha, feita a mais de mil anos atrás, núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão, cerca de 33 centímetros, madeira de castanheira, inflexível, uma bela varinha sim.

\- Infelizmente não tínhamos nenhuma dessas sobrando, mas Lúcio pretende deixar a sua com os filhos dela ou de Draco um dia. – Disse Narcisa mentindo, já que Hydra duvidava muito que um dia seu pai fosse dar a sua varinha para um filho dela, já de Draco, realmente talvez acontecesse.

\- Talvez puxe a senhora Malfoy, madeira de pinheiro, cerca de 30 centímetros, madeira de macieira, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio, flexível, muito boa e bela.

\- Poxa, o senhor se lembra de tudo isso? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa para o senhorzinho que sorriu.

\- Eu nunca esqueço minha filha, cada varinha é única e eu lembro de cada uma que vendi. – Disse o bruxo.

\- Que legal! – Exclamou Hydra.

— Bom agora, Srta. Malfoy, vamos ver qual será a sua. — E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso. — Qual é o braço da varinha?

\- O direito. – Disse Hydra esticando o braço.

Ele mediu Hydra do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, falava:

– Toda varinha fabricada em nossa loja tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, como a senhorita deve bem saber. Usamos pelos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, com outra varinha os resultados não serão tão bons quanto com a sua.

Depois de ser medida pela fita que se mexia sozinha, O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.

— Já está bom. — falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão. — Certo, então, senhorita Malfoy. Experimente esta. Nogueira e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e oito centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente, senhorita.

Hydra apanhou a varinha e fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras não pareceu satisfeito e tirou de sua mão.

\- Não, não, essa não. – Disse ele procurando outras caixas – Talvez essa, macieira como a de sua mãe, trinta e dois centímetros, inflexível, núcleo de pelo de unicórnio.

Hydra pegou a varinha, mas mais uma vez o Sr. Olivaras balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Hydra experimentou mais dez varinhas e já estava ficando cansada, achando que talvez não existisse uma varinha feita para ela.

– Não se preocupe, vamos achar a sua. – Disse o Sr. Olivaras pegando mais uma varinha de uma das caixas. – Vamos ver se é essa, bordo, aproximadamente trinta e três centímetros, corda de coração de dragão, flexível.

Hydra mais uma vez apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ela mexeu nas varinhas e sentiu uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artifício que dançavam nas paredes.

\- Pois aí está! – Disse o Sr. Olivaras animado – O mesmo núcleo que a de seu pai, porém com características bem distintas, meus parabéns Srta. Malfoy, achamos a sua varinha.

Hydra se sentia feliz e Narcisa dava pequenos aplausos, não gostou de saber que tinha algo em comum com seu pai (mais isso, além dos cabelos e olhos), mas amou a sua varinha, sentia como se ela fizesse parte do seu corpo.

\- Lembre-se, Srta. Malfoy, a varinha escolhe o bruxo, ou a bruxa nesse caso. – Disse o Sr. Olivaras, enquanto Narcisa pagava ao bruxo sete galeões pela varinha.

\- Para onde agora mamãe? – Perguntou Hydra enquanto saia da loja se sentindo extremamente satisfeita com a sua nova varinha.

\- Pensei em lhe comprar uma coruja, assim você pode enviar cartas para mim com mais facilidade. – Disse Narcisa.

\- Oba! Eu sempre quis uma coruja! – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Pensei em comprar a coruja na loja na França, mas acho que preferia que você levasse algo vivo daqui para lembrar de mim... – Disse Narcisa chorosa.

\- Eu vou sempre lembrar de você mamãe... – Disse Hydra segurando em sua mão.

Hydra e Narcisa entraram na loja Empório de Corujas, que era escuro e cheio de ruídos, brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como jóias.

\- Olá, Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar as jovens senhoras? – Perguntou um senhor ruivo e de aparência simpática.  
\- Uma coruja, minha filha está indo para a escola depois de amanhã e nós precisamos de uma coruja para ela. – Disse Narcisa em um tom decidido e triste.

\- Bem, temos de tudo aqui. – Disse o senhor apontando para as diversas corujas que piavam alegres dentro de suas gaiolas – Alguma preferência?

\- Eu posso escolher? – Perguntou Hydra para a mãe.

\- Pode, claro, será sua companheira, pode andar pela loja e fazer sua escolha... – Disse Narcisa.

Hydra andou então sozinha pela loja, em meio de muitas corujas, olhava alegre para uma branca como a neve que a olhava, uma negra e marrom também chamou a sua atenção, mas foi quando viu uma coruja marrom que tinha um olhar animado e assustado que teve certeza de que aquela era a certa para ela.

\- Essa mamãe. – Disse ela apontando para a coruja enquanto o vendedor pegava sua gaiola e entregava para Hydra.

\- Excelente escolha! – Disse ele – Qual vai ser o nome?

\- Lydra, – Respondeu Hydra decidida – eu sempre quis ter um bichinho com esse nome...


	3. O MINISTÉRIO FRANCÊS

Hydra chegou em casa ao anoitecer, um pouco antes do jantar, Draco olhava animado para a sua coruja.

\- Ela é bonita, qual é o nome? – Perguntou o irmãozinho.

\- Lydra. – Respondeu Hydra dando um pouco de castanhas que tinha comprado para ela na loja, a coruja parecia agora mais acostumada com a menina.

\- Que nome esquisito. – Riu Draco.  
\- É em homenagem a constelação de Lyra, só queria um pouco diferente. – Explicou Hydra.

Hydra teve seu jantar mais feliz naquela casa, apesar da tristeza de sua mãe que constantemente a lembrava como iria ser o último jantar em muito tempo naquela casa que Hydra teria (isso era o que a alegrava, por sinal), só de pensar em não ter que ver o rosto de Lúcio todos os dias a comida parecia lhe descer muito melhor.

\- Que horas irão sair amanhã? – Perguntou Lúcio com a sua forma fria e distante de sempre de falar.

\- Às oito da manhã iremos ao Ministério, você irá nos levar com Draco? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Sim, irei confirmar o horário com o motorista.

\- Hydra, eu não quero que você vá embora. – Disse Draco choroso, com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Ei, não fica assim, eu já disse que nós vamos poder nos falar por coruja todos os dias se você quiser e temos os feriados...

Draco pareceu se conformar um pouco mais depois disso.

Hydra ficou lendo com Draco até os dois caírem no sono em seu quarto, ela passou a última noite naquela mansão abraçada ao seu pequeno irmão e seu último sentimento antes de dormir foi de uma pequena culpa por deixar o menino sozinho, apesar de saber que aquilo era necessário para ela e não importava para onde ela fosse, iria ter que se afastar dele de qualquer maneira.

Hydra foi acordada cedo pela mãe e viu que Draco já não estava mais ao seu lado.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela ainda confusa de sono.

\- Está na hora de se arrumar, vamos, não podemos chegar atrasados, essas chaves de portal são muito bem sincronizadas. – Disse Narcisa.

Hydra levantou ainda meio dopada de sono, seu quarto tinha duas portas na lateral direita, uma que dava ao seu closet e outra ao banheiro e no lado esquerdo sua pequena biblioteca particular que tinha sido recém construída, ela foi em direção ao banheiro ainda cambaleando.

\- Use essa veste. – Disse Narcisa que havia ressurgido agora pronta para sair em seu quarto, fazendo uma veste azul de tecido leve sair voando do closet de Hydra até a cama – Lá deve estar mais quente do que aqui.

\- Ok, mamãe. – Concordou Hydra.

\- É tão bonita, parece comigo na sua idade. – Disse Narcisa orgulhosa vendo a filha depois de ficar pronta.

Hydra era uma mocinha de 11 anos, seus longos cabelos loiros claro batiam na cintura e seus olhos cinza davam um toque especial ao seu belo e delicado rosto, era alta para a sua idade, já tinha 1 metro e sessenta e sete centímetros e de fato lembrava um pouco sua mãe, apesar de muitos falarem que ela lembrava ainda mais eu pai (para o seu desgosto).

Hydra tomou um rápido café-da-manhã com a sua família e logo saíram para o Ministério (Dobby fez seu malão e a gaiola de Lydra flutuarem com um estalar de dedos e levou suas coisas até o carro que os esperava do lado de fora).

Durante toda a viagem Draco comentava com Hydra sobre a paisagem ou mostrava algum novo desenho que estava fazendo com uma pena e pergaminho enquanto Lúcio ignorava a existência dela e Narcisa parecia pronta para chorar a qualquer momento, finalmente, eles chegaram em Londres, em uma rua em que havia vários prédios de escritórios de mau aspecto, um bar e uma caçamba de lixo.

\- Vamos, a entrada dos visitantes é por aqui. – Disse Lúcio, fazendo agora as coisas de Hydra flutuarem e os seguirem até uma cabine telefônica, aonde todos se espremeram para entrar juntos com um toque de sua varinha.

O aparelho de telefone pendia torto da parede, como se algum vândalo tivesse tentado arrancá-lo. Lúcio que parecia impaciente se esticou e pegou o telefone, digitando alguns números que Hydra não conseguiu ver quais.  
Quando o disco voltou à posição inicial, ouviu-se uma voz tranquila de mulher, dentro da cabine, uma voz alta e clara como se houvesse uma mulher invisível ali ao lado deles.

– Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.

\- Lúcio, Narcisa, Draco e Hydra Malfoy, viagem autorizada por chave de portal. – Disse Lúcio.

– Obrigada. – disse a voz tranquila de mulher. – Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes. – Ouviu-se um clique e um rumorejo, e Hydra viu alguma coisa sair pela ranhura de metal por onde normalmente saem as moedas excedentes. Apanhou-a, era um quadrado prateado em que se lia "Hydra Malfoy, Reunião com Ministro da magia". Prendeu-a ao peito da veste e a voz feminina tornou a falar.

– Visitante ao Ministério, a senhorita deve se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio.

O piso da cabine telefônica estremeceu e eles começaram a afundar lentamente. Hydra viu a calçada ir subindo pelas vidraças da cabine e, por fim, a escuridão se fechar sobre suas cabeças. Então não conseguiu ver mais nada, Draco parecia se divertir muito com tudo, apesar de já ter ido ao Ministério antes, assim como Hydra. Ela ouviu apenas um ruído abafado de trituração, enquanto a cabine continuava a entrar pela terra. Decorrido mais ou menos um minuto, uma claridade dourada brilhou na altura de seus pés e foi se ampliando.

– Ministério da Magia deseja um dia muito agradável. – Disse a voz feminina.

A porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou e os quatro saíram da cabine, com os pertences de Hydra ainda a seguindo. Estavam parados a um extremo de um saguão muito longo e suntuoso, com um soalho de madeira escuro e extremamente polido. O teto azul-pavão era entalhado com símbolos dourados que se moviam e se alternavam como um enorme quadro celeste de avisos. As paredes de cada lado eram forradas de painéis de madeira escura e lustrosa, e nelas haviam, engastadas, muitas lareiras douradas. Bruxos e bruxas emergiam de uma das lareiras à esquerda. Na parede da direita, iam se formando diante de cada lareira pequenas filas de pessoas que aguardavam o momento da partida.

No meio do saguão havia uma fonte. Um grupo de estátuas de ouro, maiores que o tamanho natural, estavam dispostas no centro de um espelho de água circular. A mais alta era de um bruxo de aparência aristocrática, com a varinha apontando para o ar. Agrupados a seu redor, havia uma bela bruxa, um centauro, um duende e um elfo doméstico. Os três últimos olhavam com adoração para o casal de bruxos. Das pontas de suas varinhas, saíam jorros de água cintilante, bem como da ponta da flecha do centauro, da ponta do chapéu do duende e de cada orelha do elfo doméstico.

\- Parece o Dobby! – Exclamou Draco rindo.

\- Venha Hydra, precisamos apresentar a sua varinha também. – Disse Narcisa enquanto Hydra seguia os pais de mãos dadas com o irmãozinho.

Eles andaram pela multidão até chegar a uma mesa à esquerda, sob a placa 'Segurança', um bruxo de vestes verdes que ergueu a cabeça quando a família se aproximou.

\- Estamos aqui para usar a chave de portal, minha esposa e filha estão autorizadas a permanecerem com suas varinhas depois de registradas, assim como eu. – Disse Lúcio apresentando um pergaminho ao bruxo que analisava com cuidado.

\- Muito bem, se eu puder ver as varinhas por favor...

O bruxo se aproximou e o bruxo ergueu uma longa vara dourada, fina e flexível como uma antena de carro, e correu-a pelo corpo de cada um deles, de alto a baixo, de frente e costas e depois pediu a varinha de cada um, começando pela de Lúcio.

– Núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão, cerca de 30 centímetros, em uso há... Uau! Mil e sessenta e seis anos? – Perguntou o bruxo surpreso.

\- Sim. – Afirmou Lúcio friamente como quase sempre.

O Bruxo pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que saia do instrumento de segurança e guardou, devolvendo a varinha para Lúcio, fazendo o mesmo com a de Narcisa e finalmente chegando na de Hydra.

\- Aproximadamente 33 centímetros, centro de fibra de coração de dragão, em uso há um dia, sem magia feita ainda. Correto?

\- Correto. – Disse Hydra timidamente.

Os quatro se dirigiram aos elevadores depois da inspeção, junto com o mar de gente que também seguiam para lá. Muitas pessoas cumprimentavam seu pai que permanecia com a expressão pomposa e fria para a maioria, mas sorria quando era alguém importante. Draco admirava tudo e apertava forte a mão da irmã.

Eles entraram no elevador com os demais, muitas pessoas entraram junto. As grades tornaram a fechar com estrondo e o elevador subiu lentamente, as correntes se entrechocando, enquanto a mesma voz tranquila de mulher que Hydra ouvira na cabine telefônica tornava a falar:

"Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas."

As portas do elevador se abriram e algumas poucas pessoas saíram de lá.

"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação."

\- Vamos – Disse Lúcio e eles os seguiram por um corredor extenso até a sala vinte e dois, aonde Lúcio entrou depois de bater na porta.

\- Pois não? – Perguntou uma bruxa loira de vestes pretas, Hydra notou que a sala tinha algumas escrivaninhas e diversos objetos estranhos espalhados pela sala, algumas pessoas pareciam aguardar perto deles por algo, como se eles fossem se mexer magicamente ou algo.

\- Minhas esposa e filha estão com uma viagem por chave de portal marcada para às oito, para Paris, Narcisa e Hydra Malfoy.

A bruxa conferiu em um pergaminho os seus nomes e acenou com a cabeça.

\- Okay, bem na hora, peço que se despeçam aqui os que não forem e que as senhoras se posicionem perto da chave vinte e sete, aquele chapéu ali no canto – Disse a moça apontando para um belo chapéu de bruxa roxo e lilás.

Hydra abraçou Draco e quase chorou quando o menino desabou nos seus braços.

\- Eu vou sentir saudades. – Disse ele.

\- Eu também, eu também, mas eu juro que sempre podemos nos falar, okay? – Disse Hydra para o menininho que agora chorava.

\- Okay...

\- Eu te amo Draco! – Disse Hydra.

Lúcio deu um falso abraço em Hydra (provavelmente porque tinha gente olhando) e disse um frio tchau e logo depois se despediu de Narcisa que abraçava Draco.

Hydra tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando viu Draco e Lúcio saindo da sala, o menino ainda chorava e Lúcio parecia pronto para brigar com o menino por isso.

\- Vamos. – Disse Narcisa, o malão de Hydra e a gaiola de Lydra (que dormir com a cabeça nas penas) ainda as seguiam enquanto elas se posicionaram perto do chapéu.

\- Agora o que? – Perguntou Hydra, mas levou um susto antes que Narcisa pudesse responder, algumas pessoas desapareciam ao seu redor ao tocarem nos objetos na sua frente.

\- Agora quando eu disser já você segura no chapéu, eu estarei segurando as suas coisas, lembre-se apenas de tentar se manter firme e não soltar ele de jeito nenhum – Disse Narcisa.

\- Okay... – Respondeu Hydra com medo do que podia acontecer.

\- AGORA! – Disse Narcisa depois de um tempo e Hydra imediatamente colocou a mão no chapéu.

Foi horrível, Hydra se sentiu puxada pelo umbigo e era como se tudo passasse muito rápido e girando ao seu redor, era mil vezes pior e durava mais tempo que uma viagem de flu, ela se sentia extremamente enjoada quando finalmente aterrissou, ou melhor, caiu de cara no chão em uma sala similar à que estava antes.

\- Hydra, você está bem? – Perguntava sua mãe segurando sua mão.

\- Sim, só, que diabos foi isso? – Perguntou Hydra levantando.

\- Uma viagem por chave de portal, pode ser bem desagradável para quem não está acostumado.

\- Com licença – Dizia uma jovem negra de cabelos cacheados em francês chegando perto delas – as senhoras são as Malfoy?

\- O que ela está falando? – Perguntou Narcisa para Hydra.

\- Está perguntando se somos as Malfoys. – Disse Hydra respondendo em afirmativa para a bruxa.

\- Muito bem. – Disse a mulher – Bem-vindas ao Ministério da Magia da França, peço que sigam pelo corredor até o elevador e se encaminhem até o nível sete no departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, à sua direita irá encontrar o setor de alunos estrangeiros da Beauxbatons, por favor se apresentem na sala vinte e dois para a entrevista de visto.

\- Okay... – Disse Hydra passando todas as instruções para a mãe.

\- Mas eu já passei por isso no Ministério da Inglaterra. – Reclamou Narcisa.

\- Eu sei, mas é um novo processo ao chegar aqui. – Disse a bruxa para Hydra quando ela traduziu.

Hydra saiu com Narcisa (suas coisas flutuando atrás delas, Lydra agora parecia extremamente aborrecida com a viagem, dava bicadas na gaiola querendo se soltar) por um corredor mais brilhante e iluminado que o anterior, as janelas entre as salas e entre os vidros. Hydra se surpreendeu ao ver que estavam na verdade embaixo d'água!

\- Ai meu Deus, como isso é possível? – Perguntou Narcisa ao ver o mesmo. – Como eles chegam até aqui para trabalhar?

\- Eu li sobre isso, eles vem por lareiras ou então por uma entrada que os deixam em uma rua em Paris, é como uma mini viagem de chave de portal, é bem interessante, eu só tinha esquecido eu acho. – Disse Hydra se divertindo com tudo e pensando em como Draco provavelmente iria amar aquilo.

Belos elevadores com portas espelhadas se encontravam no fim do corredor, tudo era muito lindo e elegante, Hydra ficara encantada. As duas entraram no elevador quando esse chegou ao andar delas, tinham poucas pessoas no elevador, entre eles, tinha um rapazinho de vestes azuis escuras, magro e louro perguntou em Francês para qual nível elas queriam ir.

\- Sétimo, por favor. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Bela coruja. – Disse o rapaz, vendo Lydra que agora parecia um pouco mais tranquila do que antes.

\- Obrigada, o nome dela é Lydra. – Disse Hydra.

Narcisa não parecia estar gostando muito de Hydra estar conversando com o rapaz e parecia aliviada quando as duas desceram após ele anunciar que estavam no nível 7, em um corredor extremamente parecido com o anterior.

\- Aonde é para irmos mesmo? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- À direita. – Disse Hydra, virando em um outro corredor aonde se lia uma grande placa.

"SETOR DE ALUNOS ESTRANGEIROS DA BEAUXBATONS"

Muitas pessoas andavam por ali, muitos jovens com seus pais parecendo assustados, alguns mais novos, outros mais velhos, alguns com o uniforme da escola e outros sem, conversando em muitas línguas e com as mais diversas aparências.

\- Aqui mãe, sala vinte e dois. – Disse Hydra olhando para uma porta de vidro preto.

\- Você tem que esperar ser chamada. – Disse uma menina que devia ter seus 16 anos em Francês, sentada em um banco na frente da sala junto com diversas outras pessoas.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Hydra, informando a mãe e se sentando junto a ela.

\- Meu nome é Magali, Magali Freitas, sou de Portugal e você? – Perguntou a menina de cabelos cacheados e castanhos e pele marrom que estava acompanhada de uma mulher muito parecida com ela que lia uma revista aonde as pessoas se mexiam na capa.

\- Hydra Malfoy, da Inglaterra. – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Primeiro ano, Hydra? Eu achei que tinha uma escola lá na Inglaterra, não tem?

\- Tem, mas eu preferi vir para cá, – Respondeu Hydra- é meu primeiro ano sim e o seu?

\- É meu sexto, fique calma, tem muitos alunos de fora na Beauxbatons, é um lugar muito bonito.

\- Freitas, Magali – Chamou uma bruxa ruiva de vestes azuis marinha e vermelha na porta da sala.

\- Bem, tenho que ir, boa sorte Hydra Malfoy. – Disse a menina se levantando com a mãe.


	4. A CABINE BRANCA

Depois de esperar alguns minutos e deixar Narcisa extremamente impaciente, finalmente Hydra foi chamada.

\- Malfoy, Hydra. – Informou a mesma bruxa que chamou Magali (que tinha saído se despedindo pouco tempo antes).

Hydra entrou na sala, era linda, as grandes janelas de vidro mostravam o oceano lá fora, diversos quadros acenavam, tinham pôsteres e panfletos sobre a escola Beauxbatons em todo lugar e escrivaninhas com bruxos de vestes azuis marinha e vermelha entrevistando alunos e seus pais, Hydra se sentou na frente de uma escrivaninha branca, ao lado de Narcisa, enquanto a bruxa ruiva se sentou na frente delas, em uma plaquinha na mesa se lia em Francês "Alecia Bélanger – Representante do setor de alunos estrangeiros da Beauxbatons".

\- Muito bem, senhorita Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy, – Disse a bruxa em Inglês (Narcisa parecia aliviada) – o que lhe traz aqui?

\- Eu vim...

\- Ela veio estudar na Beauxbatons, já estou com a carta de aceitação dela e todos os vistos tirados no Ministério Inglês aqui comigo. – Disse Narcisa interrompendo a e entregando os documentos a menina.

\- Muito bem, parece tudo em ordem, aonde pretendem ficar hoje e como pretendem chegar até o local de partida para escola amanhã? – Perguntou Alecia.

\- No hotel Lieu Magique, eu já contratei um serviço de motorista bruxo da saída do Ministério até lá e amanhã até o local de partida para a escola.

\- Ok e já tem todo o material comprado? – Perguntou Alecia.

\- Não, os livros, uniforme e demais coisas iremos comprar hoje no local que vocês chamam de mal cristal, ela já comprou sua varinha na Inglaterra. – Respondeu Narcisa.

\- Ok, Hydra, eu sei que deve estar nervosa, mas não se preocupe, tem muitos bruxos estrangeiros na Beauxbatons, não sei os motivos que a levaram não ir para Hogwarts, mas espero que goste daqui, procure pela minha sobrinha, Gabrielle Bélanger, ela é do primeiro ano também, ela é daqui, pode te ajudar. – Disse a bruxa em Francês deixando Narcisa um pouco confusa e sorrindo enquanto Hydra sorria de volta.

\- Obrigada, eu irei! – Respondeu Hydra também em Francês.

\- O que ela te disse? – Perguntou Narcisa um pouco nervosa com o comportamento da mulher.

\- Nada, apenas me desejou boas-vindas à escola. – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Depois de responder a mais algumas perguntas, Hydra e Narcisa foram dispensadas com orientações de irem até o nono andar aonde um funcionário iria orientar os novos alunos estrangeiros para pegarem o portal até Paris.

\- O átrio deles é no último andar, não é engraçado? – Perguntou Hydra para mãe.

\- Sim... – Disse Narcisa enquanto as duas entravam novamente no elevador.

O átrio era um local bem iluminado e quase todo em vidro com grandes janelas aonde se via o mar, lareiras de um material branco e brilhante tomavam uma parede que parecia não ter fim e do outro lado, pequenas cabines telefônicas brancas com pessoas em fila esperando para entrar também se mostravam aos montes, no meio, uma enorme escultura de um bruxo e uma bruxa abraçados com suas varinhas apontadas para o ar adornavam o local.

\- Novos alunos do primeiro ano da Beauxbatons, por favor aqui. – Dizia em Francês um bruxo de cabelos marrons com o mesmo uniforme azul e vermelho que Alecia usava, no meio do átrio enquanto uma pequena multidão de jovens com seus pais se aglomeravam ao seu redor.

\- Mamãe, vamos, é ele que devemos encontrar. – Disse Hydra, puxando a mãe pela mão.

Hydra se uniu ao aglomerado de alunos e esperou ouvir seu nome enquanto o bruxo fazia uma chamada e entregada algo a cada um que ia chamando.

\- Malfoy, Hydra, Inglaterra. – Disse o bruxo.

\- Sou eu. – Disse Hydra dando um passo à frente.

\- Aqui, esse mapa mostra o local de partida para a escola amanhã e esse panfleto contém instruções de como entrar e sair do Ministério e seu bilhete para a carruagem, sejam bem-vindas. – Disse ele rapidamente passando para o próximo aluno.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Narcisa.

Hydra abriu o mapa, ele tinha um mini desenho de onde ela e Narcisa estavam e conforme elas andavam, as instruções de para onde deveriam ir mudava no mapa magicamente. Depois de guardar o mapa, Hydra leu o panfleto que havia recebido em Francês.

"O Ministério da magia da França tem o prazer de receber a senhorita Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.

Seu ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, é essencial que chegue antes das 11 da manhã no local indicado no mapa.

Para se retirar do Ministério apenas deverá entrar em uma das cabines e aguardar até ser enviada para um dos locais de saída em Paris.

Para voltar ao Ministério é só usar um dos locais de saída indicados no mapa e dizer as palavras "Ministério da Magia" enquanto toca com a varinha em uma as paredes e aguarde as instruções.

É permitida a entrada de até quatro pessoas na mesma cabine.

A senhorita deve pegar uma das cabines marcadas com a letra A, que são de uso exclusivo de visitantes do Ministério.

Desejo o melhor,

Marceli Langlos – Chefe do departamento de alunos estrangeiros da Beauxbatons para o Ministério da Magia francês"

O bilhete para a carruagem era azul com o desenho de uma bela carruagem puxada por enormes cavalos alados que se mexiam e o nome Beauxbatons também estava bem destacado.

\- Ok, mamãe, temos que procurar a cabine A. – Disse Hydra, notando que em cima de cada cabine branca tinha as cabines eram classificadas em A, B e C.

Hydra entrou na fila com a sua mãe que parecia cada vez mais impaciente.

\- Calma mãe, olha, a fila está andando rápido. – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Quero ir logo para o hotel, podemos dormir um pouco antes de comprar as suas coisas. – Disse Narcisa, olhando para os lados, como analisasse a cada um que passava.

A fila correu rapidamente e logo Hydra e Narcisa abriram a porta da cabine e entraram. O interior era de uma minúscula sala branca, a sensação era meio claustrofóbica na verdade, todo som e imagem de dentro do Ministério havia sumido.

\- Então, o que fazemos agora? – Perguntou Narcisa, visivelmente desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

\- É só tocar com a varinha na parede- Disse Hydra pegando sua varinha do bolso e encostando na parede branca - e dizer Ministère de La Magie.

Ao fazer isso, a cabine começou a se mexer rapidamente, muito rapidamente, era como se estivessem em um elevador que estava despencando, exceto que para cima e não para baixo.

\- Que diabos é isso? O que está acontecendo? – Reclamou Narcisa, se apoiando desastradamente na parede e segurando Hydra enquanto Lydra fazia uma confusão em sua gaiola, piando loucamente.

\- Eu não sei! – Gritou Hydra, que também estava tão nervosa quanto Narcisa.

Elas não levaram mais de 40 segundos para sentir a cabine diminuindo a velocidade e parando.

"Saída Clamart, visitante do Ministério, cuidado com o degrau ao se retirar da cabine. O Ministério da Magia agradece a sua visita" – Disse uma suave voz masculina em Francês.

Hydra se retirou com a mãe, ainda se sentindo meio tonta, se surpreendeu ao ver que estavam em um beco escuro e meio sujo e a cabine de onde estavam saindo nada mais era do que uma porta velha que parecia pertencer a um banheiro abandonado, com curiosidade, Hydra abriu a cabine de novo e viu que agora, a antes sala branca, se tornara uma espécie de armário de vassouras vazio e pichado.

\- Eles sabem disfarçar bem. – Disse Hydra, enquanto Narcisa ajeitava suas vestes e reclamava que a viagem era extremamente desconfortável.

As duas seguiram até a rua principal, aonde um carro grande e preto as aguardava.

\- Senhorra Malfoy? – Perguntou um homem com sotaque carregado, cabelos pretos, meio gordinho e baixinho, vestido com uma veste preta.

\- Sim, Sr. Germain? O meu marido disse que estaria esperando por nós. – Disse Narcisa, enquanto o homem beijava sua mão e depois a de Hydra.

\- Si, si, poor farvor, enterrem nu carru, irrei levar as senhorras até u hotel. – Disse o homem abrindo a porta.

Hydra admirava cada pedacinho das ruas de Paris por onde passavam, tudo parecia tão lindo e delicado, mas principalmente, tudo parecia tão distante do que já conhecia.

As duas desceram do carro depois de quinze minutos, em frente a um prédio velho e com uma placa de "condenado".

\- É aqui? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Sim, isso é só uma fachada para enganar os trouxas. – Disse Narcisa, se aproximando da porta – Temos reservas para dois quartos conjuntos em nome dos Malfoy's. – Disse ela de forma pomposa, como sempre quando falava seu sobrenome famoso.

A porta se abriu, por dentro, o hotel era extremamente luxuoso, lareiras adornadas em ouro enfeitavam uma grande sala de entrada, poltronas e sofás vermelhos, dourados e brancos, uma grande fonte aonde um unicórnio de mármore trotava e se mexia também adornavam o centro da grande sala, a porta dos elevadores era dourada e a recepção era toda de mármore branco, aonde bruxos de vestes vermelhas atendiam os clientes e levavam suas bagagens até os quartos.

\- Inglês, por favor. – Pediu Narcisa ao chegar na recepção, antes mesmo do bruxo recepcionista poder falar.

\- Sem problemas senhora, bem-vindas ao Lieu Magique, as senhoras têm reservas em nome dos Malfoy's? – Perguntou o bruxo ruivo e sardento que exibia um largo sorriso branco.

\- Isso, dois quartos conjuntos, os mais luxuosos que tiverem, por favor. – Disse Narcisa em um tom de superioridade.

\- As senhoras estão em nossas suítes de luxo no último andar, tem uma linda vista da Torre Eiffel, uma das mais espetaculares de Paris. – Disse o bruxo satisfeito enquanto chamava por outro bruxo para que levassem suas bagagens e a gaiola de Lydra para os quartos.

Hydra seguiu o magrelo bruxo de vestes vermelhas até os elevadores junto com Narcisa, ele seguia atrás das bagagens que flutuavam em sua frente. O elevador panorâmico já exibia uma espetacular vista da cidade.

\- Que magnífico! – Exclamou Hydra maravilhada.

\- É o melhor hotel da cidade, não podia esperar menos. – Disse Narcisa.

Ao chegar no décimo-primeiro andar, o bruxo explicou que era somente tocar com a varinha e dizer o nome do hóspede para que as portas abrissem, primeiro elas foram até a suíte de Hydra, era magnífica, tinha uma enorme cama branca com lençóis igualmente brancos em frente a uma lareira dourada, poltronas brancas e uma mesinha, mas o mais magnífico era a vista... que vista! Hydra via o que parecia ser toda a cidade de Paris, a torre Eiffel parecia estar na frente delas de tão perto.

\- Essa porta leva ao quarto da Senhora. – Disse o rapaz mostrando uma porta ao lado da lareira, as duas portas laterais levam ao banheiro e ao closet, se precisarem de algo é só apontarem a varinha e dizer service que iremos prontamente atende-las.

O rapaz foi embora logo depois de Narcisa dar uma generosa gorjeta, ela então se dirigiu ao seu quarto, que era extremamente parecido com o de Hydra.

\- Vamos dormir por algumas horas e então almoçamos e saímos, está bem? – Perguntou ela antes de ir para o quarto.

\- Está ótimo mamãe. – Disse Hydra sorrindo e deitando em sua cama, estava exausta, mas muito entusiasmada com o que viria mais tarde.


	5. A CARRUAGEM

Hydra foi acordada algumas horas depois por sua mãe, que usava um robe preto e também parecia ter acabado de acordar.

\- Vamos filha, temos que nos preparar para sair. – Disse ela sentando ao seu lado e a acordando carinhosamente.

\- Mamãe, eu já disse que vou sentir a sua falta? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo e acariciando o rosto da mãe.

\- Já, mas você pode dizer de novo para ver se eu me conformo de te perder... – Disse Narcisa com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros de sua filha.

\- Você não está me perdendo mamãe... – Disse Hydra dando um beijo em sua bochecha e levantando.

Dentro de pouco tempo as duas já estavam prontas para sair, ambas lindamente arrumadas com vestes negras e seus cabelos loiros soltos. As duas foram até o salão de chá do hotel, um lugar amplo e bonito, com mesas de toalha de seda branca e grandes janelas de vidro que tinham uma linda vista, quase tão linda quanto às dos quartos das duas.

\- Mamãe, podemos ir na tal torre? – Perguntou Hydra esperançosa, olhando a linda paisagem lá fora.

\- Nem pensar, está cheia de trouxas! Não é lugar para nós... – Disse Narcisa, tirando um pouco o sorriso do rosto de Hydra.

Depois de passado o almoço, Hydra ainda desanimada por ter não poder passear pelo lado "trouxa" da cidade, saiu com Narcisa em direção a recepção do hotel, aonde Narcisa chamou um dos funcionários de uniforme vermelho.

\- Como fazemos para chegar nesse mar crista? – Perguntou Narcisa um pouco sem paciência, mas educada pra o rapaz.

\- Mal Cristal mamãe. – Corrigiu Hydra.

\- Mal Cristal então, como chegamos lá? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- É só usar uma de nossas chaminés, confio que saibam como viajar por flu? – Disse o rapaz de forma muito simpática e atenciosa.

\- Sim, sabemos – Respondeu Narcisa.

\- O pó fica acima da chaminé, para voltar é só dizer o nome do hotel, temos as nossas linhas sempre abertas.

\- Okay, muito obrigada, vamos, Hydra? – Perguntou Narcisa, se apressando até a lareira. – Eu vou primeiro okay?

\- Mamãe, cuidado com a pronuncia, é Mal Cristal. – Disse Hydra e Narcisa não parecia gostar muito de ter sido repreendida.

\- Eu sei falar, Hydra, não se preocupe... Embora se você tivesse ficado em Hogwarts, poderíamos apenas estar falando inglês agora, pois bem...  
Narcisa desapareceu poucos segundos depois das chamas verdes a rodearem.  
Hydra foi logo em seguida, a viagem foi bem parecida com a habitual, logo Hydra se viu girando e saindo em uma loja grande e cheia de prateleiras, a loja era colorida e tinha cartazes em várias línguas, as frases iam mudando conforme o tempo passava. Hydra encontrou a mãe conversando com uma vendedora.

\- Hydra, aí você está! – Disse ela, vindo em direção de Hydra limpando suas vestes.

\- Er suar filha? Muitu buniti. – Disse uma vendedora loura e jovem que conversava com Narcisa.

\- Sim, é muito bonita mesmo essa minha menina. – Disse Narcisa orgulhosa, inflando o peito. – Hydra, essa senhora estava me dizendo como chegar as lojas que queremos.

\- Si, si, er sor seguir ar ladeira ir devi encontrarr tudu qui quer. – Disse a moça sorridente.

\- A primeira parada é uma tal de "Madame Lefli, roupas e uniformes", vamos comprar suas vestes logo. – Disse Narcisa.

Assim que saíram da loja (Hydra e Narcisa compraram alguns artigos de lembranças que a loja vendia, só pela simpatia da vendedora), Hydra admirou uma longa rua em ladeira estreita, toda feita de... Cristais! Sim, o chão era todo de pequenos cristais, era lindo e mágico, conforme o sol batia, o reflexo das pedrinhas (que não doíam nem ao toque) brilhava, mas não de dor os olhos nem nada, só no ponto certo.

\- Uau! É maravilhoso! – Exclamou Hydra.

\- Sim, de fato é bem bonito. – Disse Narcisa admirada.

O prédio que mais chamava atenção era uma espécie de torre brilhante de cristais brancos e verdes que Hydra descobriu se tratar do banco deles, uma espécie "Gringotes francesa".  
A primeira loja que entraram era grande e cheia de manequins de plástico que se vestiam com as mais diversas vestes, os olhos de Hydra logo bateram no uniforme da Beauxbatons que estava em exibição no centro do salão. O uniforme feminino era uma veste azul de seda, com um laço, meias e uma pequena capa azul por cima e o dos meninos uma veste parecida em versão masculina e sem o laço e os dois tinham um lindo chapéu azul.

\- Procurando uniformes? – Perguntou uma senhora de meia idade, baixinha, meio gordinha, elegante e de cabelos castanhos, em francês para Hydra.

\- Sim, eu vou começar meu primeiro ano na Beauxbatons. – Disse Hydra animada.

\- Muito bem, venha, venha, vou tirar suas medidas. – Disse a senhora enquanto Hydra traduzia tudo para Narcisa.

Elas foram até um pequeno "palco" redondo em frente a um espelho, um dos muitos espalhados pela loja, com clientes e vendedoras neles.

\- Está linda Fleur, como sempre! – Hydra ouviu uma outra vendedora falando em francês ao lado dela, enquanto uma mocinha de cabelos louros prateados longos e muito bonita estava em um outro palco experimentando um uniforme escolar, a diferença era que a alguns detalhes como os da manga, fita e meia da menina eram azuis mais escuros.

\- Sim, está linda, ela cresceu tanto do ano passado para esse que precisei comprar novas vestes, acredita? – Disse a senhora loura e muito bonita ao lado da menina.

\- Você é nova? – Perguntou a menina para Hydra enquanto Narcisa conversava algo com a vendedora.

\- Sim e você? – Perguntou Hydra, apesar de ter ouvido que a menina não era.

\- Não, estou no meu segundo ano, qual seu nome?

\- Hydra Malfoy.

\- Prazer, Fleur Delacour – Disse a menina estendendo a mão para Hydra.

\- Ah, Fleur, já está fazendo amiguinhas novas e que linda! Parece uma parte veela também! – Disse a senhora alegremente e Hydra agradeceu mentalmente por Narcisa não conseguir entender a conversa, já que ia odiar que pensassem que Hydra era algo menos que sangue-puro.

\- Veela? – Perguntou Hydra – As criaturas mágicas? Não, não sou, nunca conheci uma parte Veela na verdade... – Comentou Hydra.

\- Está conhecendo agora, minha mãe era Veela, eu e Fleur somos parte veelas e você com essa beleza toda, bem que poderia passar por uma! – Disse a senhora de forma simpática.

\- Não sei, acho que precisaria de algo a mais... – Disse Fleur, fazendo Hydra olhar meio feio para a menina.

\- Seu primeiro ano, filha? – Perguntou a senhora loura.

\- Sim, eu sou da Inglaterra, decidi vir para cá e não para Hogwarts. – Disse Hydra.

\- Bem, seja bem-vinda! É o segundo de Fleur, quem sabe vocês não podem ser amigas!

\- Obrigada. – Respondeu Hydra sorridente.

\- É, bem-vinda... – Disse Fleur de uma forma meio forçada, desde que sua mãe a elogiara a menina mudou um pouco sua atitude com Hydra.

Depois de um tempo, Fleur e a mãe foram embora.

\- Quem eram aquelas? – Perguntou Narcisa, finalmente voltando com a vendedora, que trazia uma fita métrica e media Hydra da cabeça aos pés.

\- Uma estudante da Beauxbatons e a mãe dela... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Isso eu percebi! O que elas queriam? – Perguntou Narcisa olhando curiosa.

\- Nada demais, só se apresentar.

\- Parecem sangue-puros... – Disse Narcisa, fazendo Hydra soltar uma pequena risada discreta.

Depois de Hydra comprar seu uniforme (e ter amado ele por sinal), seguiu direto para a loja de livros que era pequena e cheia, em menos de uma hora, tinha comprado finalmente todo o seu material escolar.

\- Esse sobe e desce dessa ladeira é meio cansativo, mas até que são ruas confortáveis de andar e de subir e descer – Comentou Narcisa enquanto desciam a ladeira em direção a loja que vieram, cheias de sacolas de compras.

\- Mãe, você me acha bonita? – Perguntou Hydra de uma forma tão espontânea que Narcisa deu uma risada.

\- Bonita? Você é linda! É uma mistura maravilhosa minha e de seu pai, pegou só nossas melhores características, é impressionante! Mas por que pergunta isso? – Perguntou Narcisa a olhando curiosa.

\- Por nada, eu só queria saber... – Disse Hydra, que sempre ouviu elogias a sua aparência antes, mas nunca sabia se eram verdadeiros ou não.

Depois de chegarem ao hotel, completamente exaustas, Hydra pegou um dos livros que comprou para ler "A história da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons e seus bastidores", queria aprender o máximo que podia (e já não tinha lido antes) sobre o local, estava muito empolgada por sua partida no dia seguinte.

O jantar, no mesmo salão de chá que antes, foi como talvez um baque para Narcisa, ela parecia ter percebido que seria seu último em muito tempo com Hydra e chorava sem parar.

\- E você só vai se envolver com gente do seu tipo, não é Hydra? Nada de sangues-ruins ou mestiços, não é Hydra? – Perguntava ela em prantos entre uma garfada e outra.

\- Mãe, não, eu não ligo pra isso, você sabe...

\- Ai Hydra, era uma coisa falar essas coisas quando estava em casa, mas agora você está indo para o mundo real, tenha cuidado minha filha, por favor, eu te peço...

\- Eu vou ter cuidado mamãe. – Disse Hydra revirando os olhos.

A noite não foi fácil, Hydra se revirava na cama e não conseguia dormir, muita coisa em sua mente, seu irmãozinho que ficaria sozinho em casa, seu nome que poderia ser reconhecido, sua nova vida, seus novos amigos que poderia fazer... amigos... como ela sonhava em ter amigos novamente! Mais cedo do que ela esperava, já estava sendo acordada por sua mãe, que tinha os olhos vermelhos de choro e parecia não ter dormido de noite também.

\- Vamos Hydra, está na hora...  
Hydra se levantou tremendo, estava com tanto medo, tinha tanta ansiedade naquele momento que até andar se tornava difícil. Depois de sair do banho, viu seu novo uniforme estendido na cama, deveria usá-lo desde sua saída do hotel. Hydra o vestiu calmamente, ajeitou seus cabelos e se olhou no espelho.

Parecia linda, como se aquele uniforme combinasse com ela desde sempre, era uma sensação de novo começo, algo que ela não podia e nem sabia explicar como.

\- Você... Está... Linda. – Dizia Narcisa soluçando de tanto chorar entre uma palavra e outra.

\- Mãe, para de chorar, por favor... – Disse Hydra a abraçando.

\- Eu vou sentir tanta sua falta minha filha... – Dizia ela molhando os ombros de Hydra com lágrimas.

\- Eu sei, eu também vou mamãe, mas vai ser melhor assim, além disso, nos feriados eu vou estar em casa, não vou?  
\- Mesmo assim! Não é o suficiente com você... – Disse Narcisa limpando as lágrimas.

\- Mãe, calma, se eu fosse para Hogwarts seria a mesma coisa, não seria? – Perguntou Hydra se levantando, tentando escapar dos abraços da mãe.

\- Sim... Mas você estaria mais perto... Você não é mãe Hydra, você não entende! Um dia quem sabe você terá seus próprios filhos e vá me entender...  
– Disse Narcisa ainda sentada na cama chorando enquanto Hydra se dirigia até o banheiro.

\- Quando eu tiver uns trinta anos talvez... – Brincou Hydra.

Hydra nunca se arrumou tão depressa na vida! Em poucos minutos estava pronta, a ansiedade era tanta que o coração parecia que iria explodir, logo saiu do quarto, levando todas as suas coisas no malão e a gaiola da Lydra (que estava dormindo ainda) nas mãos e foram em direção ao salão de chá para tomar café da manhã.

\- Come alguma coisa Hydra, não sei se tem carrinho de doces nessa tal carruagem que vocês vão usar para ir até o palácio. – Disse Narcisa, usando seu mesmo tom de desdém de sempre que falava da Beauxbatons.

\- Eu vou comer mamãe, assim que meu estômago parar de ficar embrulhado. – Disse Hydra, que estava brincando com um prato de ovos mexidos na frente dela sem conseguir comer nada.

Pouco antes do horário de sair, Hydra foi com a mãe até o hall de entrada do hotel, estava lotado de estudantes com uniforme da Beauxbatons e seus pais, Hydra se sentia assustada, nunca tinha saído de casa antes por tanto tempo e agora iria sozinha, teria amigos... ela nunca teve amigos desde que era muita criança, tirando o Draco, seu irmão, ela nunca via ninguém que seus pais não quisessem na verdade e os poucos amigos que eles tentaram apresentar para ela e Draco eram umas crianças metidas e meio insuportáveis. Como era bom ter liberdade finalmente.

\- O carro está nos esperando lá fora, vamos? – Perguntou Narcisa segurando em seu ombro e a distraindo de seus pensamentos.

\- Como todos esses alunos vão chegar lá? – Perguntou Hydra para a mãe, ainda olhando os vários alunos de várias idades que entravam e saiam do salão.

\- Eu não sei filha, agora vamos nos preocupar com o nosso horário...  
Hydra entrou no mesmo carro e com o mesmo motorista do dia anterior e de novo observava cada pedacinho da viagem pela janela com curiosidade e alegria, viu a cidade se transformando em campo e as horas se passando com ansiedade que parecia não diminuir nunca.

\- Hydra, está com seu ticket em mãos? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Sim – Disse Hydra tirando o ticket de dentro de um de seus bolsos das vestes.  
Finalmente, depois de um tempo, as duas chegaram ao que parecia um grande campo vazio, um vale verde e silencioso, Hydra notou que várias pessoas apareciam e desapareciam no que parecia a entrada de uma caverna perto do vale e foi ali que o carro parou.

\- Er aqui madames Malfoy, ér sór aprerresentar o ticket na entrada – Disse o motorista enquanto ajudava as duas a descarregarem a bagagem de Hydra.

A entrada da caverna parecia escura e sombria, mas logo que se aproximaram, um bruxo de uniforme azul e cabelos loiros se aproximou das duas.

\- Ticket? – Perguntou ele, fazendo com que Hydra entregasse o ticket com as mãos trêmulas ao rapaz que examinou com cuidado.

\- Bem-vindas, – Disse o rapaz em francês – é só seguir pela entrada da caverna e procurar a carruagem dez, sua mãe pode entrar com você e se despedir antes de saírem.  
Hydra passou as instruções para Narcisa enquanto o rapaz devolvia o ticket para Hydra e ia examinar o de outra menina que estava atrás dela.  
A caverna realmente era escura e úmida, mas o final dela era completamente surpreendente, o vale vazio pelo qual passaram agora se mostrava repleto de dezenas de carruagens azuis com o símbolo da Beauxbatons e um número na porta, todas puxadas por enormes cavalos alados. Centenas de alunos se despediam de seus pais e na frente de cada carruagem, um funcionário aguardava para ajudar os alunos com as bagagens.

\- Carruagem dez, temos que achar a carruagem dez... – Disse Hydra, gaguejando e de olhos espantados, olhando cada centímetro daquela linda confusão.

Os grandes números em azul em cada carruagem se mexiam e pareciam oscilar de brilho, as carruagens pareciam pequenas para o número de alunos embarcando em cada uma, mas Hydra sabia que provavelmente por dentro era ampliada por mágica.

\- Carruagem dez, alunos do primeiro ano, aqui por favor! – Dizia a voz de um funcionário de veste azul em frente a carruagem.

\- Aqui, eu, carruagem dez. – Disse Hydra entregando apressada o bilhete para o rapaz de pele negra e cabelos claros e bem cacheados.

\- Muito bem, senhorita Malfoy, pode embarcar e procurar um compartimento para se sentar.

O Rapaz ajudava as bagagens enquanto Hydra se despedia da mãe que chorava desesperada agora.

\- Por favor, por favor minha filha, me escreva todos os dias, okay?

\- Todos os dias mãe...?

\- TODOS OS DIAS, OKAY? – Repetiu Narcisa mais incisivamente.

\- Okay, mamãe... – Disse Hydra abraçando a mãe.

Demorou um tempo e reclamação de outros pais que queriam que seus filhos subissem nas carruagens para que finalmente Narcisa deixasse Hydra ir, ainda chorando, ela acenava enquanto a filha entrava, subindo cuidadosamente pelos degraus da carruagem.

O local por dentro não podia ser mais diferente do que por fora, parecia o interior de um trem, era enorme, tinham vários compartimentos e tudo era em tons de bege, Hydra pegou suas coisas e procurou um compartimento vazio, mas não encontrou, então pediu para se sentar no vagão aonde três meninas riam felizes.

\- Com licença, eu posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou Hydra em francês.

\- Sim, claro! – Disse a menina com um olho de cada cor.

O interior do compartimento era bege e tinha dois "sofás" de veludo azul, uma grande janela e um espaço em cima para colocar a bagagem, o que Hydra estava fazendo agora com a ajuda de duas meninas.

\- Meu nome é Gabrielle, Gabrielle Bélanger. – Disse a bruxinha loura com os olhos de cores diferentes, um era azul turquesa e o outro castanho meio verde - E essa é a Desiré, minha amiga de infância! – Disse ela apontando para a bruxa de pele morena e cabelos cacheados ao seu lado.

\- Hydra Malfoy... - Disse Hydra, tentando disfarçar a timidez que sentia no momento.

\- De onde o sotaque? – Perguntou uma bruxinha de cabelos e olhos negros – Eu sou Gisele Beaumont.

\- Inglaterra, vocês são daqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim. – Disseram as três.

\- Está nervosa? – Perguntou Gabrielle, de maneira gentil, o que fez Hydra sorrir.

\- Sim, muito e vocês?

\- Muito também... – Disseram as três depois rindo.

\- Béllanger... acho que a sua tia me atendeu no Ministério e pediu para que eu a procurasse. – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Ah, sim, minha tia deve ter visto que você estava sozinha, ela comentou comigo eu acho na verdade, de qualquer maneira, é nosso primeiro ano também, estamos todas juntas nesse barco. – Brincou Gabrielle.

\- Na Inglaterra não tem escola? – Perguntou Desiré com curiosidade.

\- Sim, mas eu quis vim para cá... – Respondeu Hydra, ficando vermelha, não estava tão acostumada a conversar com outras bruxas da mesma idade que ela.

\- Bom, tomara que goste, dizem que a escola é o máximo! – Disse Gisele, olhando pela janela.

\- Será que é muito longe daqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- O palácio? Minha irmã disse que sim, mas que a viagem é agradável – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Você tem irmã lá dentro? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Tinha, ela se formou ano passado, agora trabalha no Ministério da Magia junto com minha tia.

\- Seu francês é muito bom para uma Inglesa, Hydra. – Disse Desiré.

\- Obrigada, eu aprendi com a minha tutora, ela é francesa.

Hydra ouviu um soar de apito muito alto às 11 horas em ponto e então, sentiu a carruagem tremer e viu o solo se afastando cada vez mais.

\- Ai meu Deus, estamos mesmo voando! – Disse Hydra admirada olhando pela janela.

\- Sim, achou que iríamos cavalgando? – Brincou Gisele, rindo com as amigas.  
Hydra nem ouviu direito, admirava como sua carruagem parecia seguir dezenas de outras pelos céus, todas em uma espécie de fila.

\- Como os trouxas não nos veem lá embaixo? – Perguntou Hydra para as meninas.

\- O que são trouxas? – Perguntou Gabrielle enquanto as meninas a olhavam surpresas.

\- Os que não tem mágica como nós... – Respondeu Hydra sem graça, será que eles não tinham uma palavra dessas e Hydra pareceu preconceituosa?

\- Os Pas-Magie – Disse Gisele sorrindo. –, isso que você quer dizer então.

\- Isso, não sabia o nome aqui... – Respondeu Hydra sem graça, como podia não ter lido sobre isso? Mas as meninas falaram que era normal e ela não devia se preocupar com isso.

\- Respondendo a sua pergunta sobre como eles não conseguem ver as nossas carruagens, é um feitiço de invisibilidade pelo que me falaram, eles não conseguem ver as carruagens. – Respondeu Gabrielle.

\- Eu já estou amando esse lugar! – Disse Hydra sorrindo tão fortemente que as outras meninas sorriram com ela.


	6. A SELEÇÃO

Depois de algumas horas conversando e admirando a paisagem, as meninas começaram a se preocupar com o que esperar da escola.

\- Vocês já ouviram falar nas casas? – Perguntou Gisele para as meninas.

\- Sim, são quatro pelo que li, qual vocês acham que vão ficar? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Lucttore, toda minha família é de lá – Disse Gabrielle. – e vocês?

\- Eu queria a Lucttore ou a Noble – Disse Desiré – eu quero a que você for, claro. – Disse ela sorrindo para a amiga, Gabrielle.

\- Eu quero a Noble, dizem que tem pessoas lindas lá. — Disse Gisele sorrindo.

\- Eu me interessei pela Lucttore e a Sagesse. – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Quem sabe nós todas não podemos ir para a mesma casa? – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Isso seria bom... – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Como é a seleção? – Perguntou Gisele, que estava sentada ao lado da Hydra e se ajeitava, olhando em um espelho de mão.

\- É justamente um espelho, você olha nele e ele "reflete" a sua personalidade, assim escolhe a sua casa. – Disse Hydra.

\- Até que você sabe bastante para uma bruxa estrangeira – Brincou Gabrielle.

\- Eu li bastante, quis estar preparada. – Brincou Hydra.

Uma bruxa apareceu vendendo doces para as meninas, que compraram alguns caldeirões de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate.

\- Essas coisas engordam tanto! – Reclamou Gisele.

\- Nós só temos onze anos, está na hora de aproveitar os doces e se preocupar com engordar depois! – Disse Desiré rindo.

\- O que seus pais acharam de você vir para França, Hydra? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Mamãe chorou praticamente do início ao fim, papai não se importou muito, não nos damos tão bem... – Disse Hydra parando um momento enquanto pensava em Lúcio e o quanto o temia. – Acho que quem mais me doeu deixar foi meu irmãozinho, ele vai ficar sozinho com meus pais naquela mansão...

\- Mansão? Você é rica então? – Perguntou Gisele, deixando Hydra completamente vermelha.

\- Dá para ver pelo seu jeito na verdade, mas não se preocupe, não ligamos para se você é rica ou não – Disse Gabrielle, lançando um olhar para Gisele que "deu os ombros".

\- Minha família é rica sim, mas eu também não ligo para isso... – Garantiu Hydra.

Depois de algum tempo, a carruagem tremeu de novo e eles pareciam estar perdendo altitude.

\- Estamos chegando, olhem, olhem o palácio! – Disse Hydra admirada com a vista.

No alto de uma montanha, um lindo palácio enorme e iluminado, repleto de jardins maravilhosos e fontes, além de um pequeno rio, parecia convidar as carruagens para descerem, era maravilhoso! Ainda mais lindo que Hydra poderia ter imaginado.

Eles foram descendo e chegando cada vez mais perto, até finalmente, com uma grande sacudida, pousaram em um gramado em frente ao palácio.

\- ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, PEGUEM SEUS PERTENCES E AGUARDEM PARA SAIR DA CARRUAGEM. – Disse uma voz ampliada magicamente dentro do compartimento.

Hydra, Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele pegaram suas bagagens e aguardaram do lado de fora do compartimento, junto com dezenas de alunos, do lado de fora, ela via pela janela os alunos mais velhos entrando no palácio, todos parecendo felizes e animados de estarem ali.

\- Quantos alunos a Beauxbatons tem? – Perguntou Desiré.

\- Cerca de dois mil e quinhentos. – Disse um menino de cabelos negros e magrinho ao lado delas.

\- É muita gente! – Exclamou Hydra.

\- São pessoas vindas das mais diversas partes de Europa – Afirmou Gabrielle.

Finalmente, depois de todos os alunos terem sumido do gramado, a porta da carruagem se abriu e uma bruxa muito elegante, usando vestes verdes e o cabelo loiro preso, além de usar um chapéu de bruxa preto, as recebeu:

\- Saiam, por favor – Disse a bruxa.

Os alunos desciam da carruagem meio desajeitados, Hydra notou que um outro grupo aguardava, pareciam mais de duzentos alunos, mas Hydra não sabia ao certo.

\- Meu nome é Agnès Tellier – Disse a bruxa de modo imponente, olhando para os alunos que estavam aglomerados ao seu redor -, eu sou a vice-diretora da muito respeitosa Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, em poucos minutos, vocês irão passar pela seleção das casas, aonde poderão ir para Noble, Luccture, Sagasse ou Paxlitté, cada uma será falada melhor lá dentro, mas lembrem, suas casas são suas famílias aqui dentro, vocês devem a honrar, todo final de ano teremos a casa vencedora, a casa com maior número de conquistas ganhará e cada ação sua pode determinar isso.

Cada aluno ouvia interessado e assustado, todos parecendo querendo entrar no palácio o mais rápido possível.

\- Muito bem, vamos todos, me sigam...

Os alunos seguiram a mulher, subindo por um caminho de pedras no meio de um lindo gramado até o palácio, fontes das mais diversas figuras que pareciam se mexer e jorrar água cercavam toda propriedade, tudo parecia ser feito com mágica e o clima era fresco e agradável.

O palácio era branco, parecia enorme, maior do que Hydra poderia imaginar, suas muitas janelas estavam iluminadas e refletiam a luz do sol, o telhado era de um azul claro e várias pequenas torres pareciam se destacar na construção.

Finalmente eles entraram por uma enorme porta de vidro e madeira para um Hall gigantesco, aonde uma escada que se "abria" para dois lados estava na sua frente.

\- Esse é o Hall de entrada – Explicou a vice-diretora, pelas escadas se encontram a maioria das salas de aula e as salas comunais de suas casas, mas agora iremos para aquela porta ali na frente – disse ela apontando para uma porta dupla de vidro preto na frente da escada. –, ali se encontra o Salão de jantar, aonde todas as casas se encontram para fazer suas refeições e aonde será feita a seleção.

O coração de Hydra batia tão forte que parecia que iria pular do peito.

A professora se colocou na frente dos alunos, parou na frente da porta e se virou para eles.

\- Quero que todos entrem calados e aguardem até serem chamados por nome e por favor, me sigam em duas filas.

Depois dos alunos se organizarem, a professora se virou para porta e com um gesto de varinha, fez com que as portas duplas se abrissem, lá dentro, uma grande sala toda em cristal e vidro os esperava, mais fontes enfeitavam o local, os alunos passavam por um corredor formado pelas mesas extremamente longas repletas de alunos, duas de um lado e duas de outro, Hydra notou que cada mesa tinha uma toalha de cada cor, a encostada na parede do lado esquerdo, era azul, ao seu lado vermelha, a encostada na parede do lado direita alaranjada e ao seu lado roxa. Todos os alunos pareciam olhar para eles e comentarem, alguns riam, outros sorriam e acenavam. Na frente do salão, no oposto da porta, uma grande mesa branca com diversos professores era ofuscada por um grande espelho que flutuava na frente da mesa, com uma cadeira azul com o símbolo da Beauxbatons na sua frente.

A professora parou em frente a cadeira e se virou para os alunos, que "frearam" assustados, alguns inclusive quase caindo em cima dos outros.

\- Aguardem aqui, por favor.

A professora se retirou e uma mulher enorme, mais parecida com uma gigante que estava sentada no centro da mesa dos professores se levantou, para o cochicho de muitos alunos do primeiro ano. Hydra notou que com ela, todos os outros alunos da escola também se levantaram.

\- Bem-vindos à Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, meu nome é Madame Maxime, eu sou a diretora da escola e tenho o prazer de receber cada um de vocês.

Uma chuva de aplausos tomou conta do salão, Hydra aplaudia ainda trêmula, sem saber o que esperar direito.

\- Vocês irão passar pela seleção das casas, nós temos quatro prestigiosas casas e eu irei explicar um pouco mais sobre elas agora:

\- A casa Noble foi fundada por Angelique Noble, tida como a mais bela dama da França. Angelique era de uma família rica e nobre da Europa, a família havia crescido e se tornado importante pela França devido a persistência e ambição de seus membros. Vários eram os pretendentes de Angelique, porém quem ela realmente queria era um jovem menino do sul da França com o qual conviveu enquanto lá morava. A família não o aceitava e se manteve persistente em seu desejo mantendo-a trancada em seu quarto, distante de quem ela realmente amava, desejando que ela mudasse de ideia e se cassasse com um nobre francês de fama. Também dona de grandes ambições e muita persistência, Angelique conseguiu que Leroy, seu amado, a socorresse, assim ambos fugiram e juntando persistência e lealdade alcançaram seus objetivos.

As qualidades prezadas pela casa Noble são: Beleza, Nobreza e Persistência.

Os alunos da mesa com a toalha azul aplaudiram fortemente depois dessa descrição.

\- Também temos a casa Lucttore. A Lucttore fora fundada por Suzie Lucttore. Suzie fora conhecida por ser a líder da Brigada Anti-Inquisição, um grupo que defendia os direitos dos bruxos que eram perseguidos pela igreja na Europa durante aquela época, esta perseguição era intensa e ficou conhecida como inquisição. Obtivera o título de Ordem de Merlin, 1ª classe, durante o período de guerra entre França e Inglaterra, pela vitória dos flanques franceses contra bruxos ingleses. Uma mulher temida e ao mesmo tempo admirada por todos, a general esboçava coragem e ousadia pelo seu modo de falar e agir, além de ser uma notável dama. A Ambição e a audácia são pontos que Suzie considerava dignos para os pertencentes desta Casa.

O animal, o Centauro, apresenta a força e coragem dos Lucttores.

As qualidades prezadas pela casa Lucttore são: Ambição, ousadia e coragem.

Agora era a vez da casa com a toalha vermelha aplaudir fortemente, Hydra se interessou muito por essa casa, apesar de achar que ela tinha aspectos negativos também, assim como todas elas.

\- Em seguida temos a casa Sagesse. A Sagesse fora fundada por Filinto Sagesse, um mito da literatura bruxa francesa. Um senhor muito avançado para seu tempo, Filinto fora um dos precursores da escrita bruxa e fundou a Biblioteca Nacional de Marsella, a primeira do mundo com livros totalmente bruxos. Sua atitude perspicaz mudou o rumo de muitas famílias bruxas na época, que viram em Filinto uma nova visão para o mundo da bruxaria. Filinto era dono de grande sabedoria e criatividade, vários dos livros presentes na biblioteca eram de sua autoria.

A Sagesse tem como principais características a perspicácia, a criatividade e a inteligência de seus membros. As pessoas dessa Casa são ativas e prontas para novos desafios. O animal, o Hipogrifo, apresenta os traços de sabedoria e esportividade significativos dos Sagesses.

As qualidades prezadas por Sagesse são: Sabedoria, preeminência e criatividade.

A mesa com a toalha roxa aplaudiu fortemente.

\- E por último, porém não menos importante, temos a casa Paxlitté. A Paxllité fora fundada por Leroy Paxllité, um francês sulista, tido como homem de grande lealdade. Como funcionário do Ministério da Magia, Leroy subiu rapidamente de posto em seu cargo, tornando-se o Auror mais puro e justo de todos. Homem que possuía uma grande paixão, inicialmente impedida pelos pais da menina, filha primogênita de uma família francesa de grande ambição e riqueza, a família tentando impedir que o simples rapaz, recém curriculado para o corpo de aurores, se cassasse com está chegou ao ponto de oferecer-lhe dinheiro e riquezas para que se afastasse de Angelique. Porém ele se manteve leal ao amor e não vendeu seu amor, assim resgatando a jovem após um tempo de muitos planos e encontros furtivos, ambos alcançaram suas ambições com justiça e persistência.

Tidos como donos de coração puro e sentimento verdadeiro os membros desta casa são também pessoas de pensamento justo e leais. O animal, o Unicornio, apresenta a pureza e sinceridade dos Paxllités.

As qualidades prezadas pela casa Paxlitté são: Justiça, lealdade e pureza.

E agora os alunos da mesa com toalha alaranjada aplaudiam.

\- A seleção é feita da seguinte forma, devo informar primeiro que ela é completamente indolor, na época da criação da escola, os quatro fundadores encantaram um espelho, transmitindo a ele as características que consideravam importantes para cada casa. É esse espelho que seleciona as casas dos alunos novos. Quando um aluno se posiciona de frente a ele, é como se sua personalidade estivesse sendo refletida. O ambiente ao seu redor faz com que ele se sinta acolhido e suas vestes mudam de cor, de acordo com a casa escolhida, a manga na parte dos pulsos, os laços das meninas, a barra da calça dos meninos e das meias das meninas irão mudar de cor de acordo com suas casas. Uma boa seleção para todos!

Madame Maxime foi aplaudida mais uma vez e se sentou e agora a professora Agnès voltara, trazendo um pergaminho enorme na mão.

\- Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor sentem na cadeira em frente ao espelho. Amélia Abrãao.

Uma menina ruiva e sardenta que tremia, saiu do meio dos alunos do primeiro ano, indo em direção à cadeira, aonde finalmente se sentou e ficou em frente ao espelho. Hydra esperava que algo acontecesse, alguém falasse algo, mas nada ocorreu, apenas a menina ficou olhando no espelho e viu os detalhes das suas vestes mudando de cor, para a cor roxa.

\- Sagesse! – Anunciou a professora e a menina foi recebido com estrondosos aplausos pelos alunos dessa casa.

Hydra viu um a um os alunos irem fazer a seleção, até ouvir um nome conhecido.

\- Gisele Beaumont – Anunciou a professora.

Hydra desejou boa-sorte para a menina que estava ao seu lado, ela mexeu em seus cabelos e se sentou na cadeira.

Sua seleção demorou mais do que a da maioria dos outros, Hydra viu quando suas vestes estavam ficando com detalhes azuis escuros, mas mudaram para o vermelho no final.

\- Lucttore! – Anunciou a professora.

Gisele parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas foi se sentar na mesa da toalha vermelha, sendo recebida com entusiasmo e aplauso pelos alunos.

\- Maria Benfica – Disse a professora.

A menina de cabelos castanhos e pele negra se sentou no espelho e suas vestes mudaram os detalhes para laranja.

\- Paxlitté! – Anunciou a professora.

Mais dois meninos tinham sido escolhidos agora para Noble quando Gabrielle foi chamada.

\- Gabrielle Bélanger – Disse a professora.

A seleção de Gabrielle também demorou um pouco, suas vestes primeiro ficaram um pouco alaranjadas antes de mudarem para o vermelho.

\- Lucttore! – Anunciou a professora mais uma vez.

Gabrielle foi se sentar ao lado de Gisele, também sendo recebida com muito entusiasmo pelos alunos.

Chegou a vez de Desiré, a seleção dela foi rápida, logo suas vestes ficaram com os detalhes vermelhos e ela foi anunciada para a Lucttore, fazendo desejo de Hydra de ir para a casa aumentar, apesar de antes preferir a Sagesse. A seleção contava com alunos dos mais diversos sobrenomes, de muitos países, era muito divertido de se ver, até finalmente ouvir mais um nome conhecido:

\- Hydra Malfoy – Anunciou a voz da professora finalmente.

Hydra foi andando devagar até a cadeira, ela ouviu alguns sussurros ao ouvirem se nome, mas não ligou, ela se sentou na cadeira, olhou no espelho e apenas se viu refletida, mas a imagem não era exatamente igual o tempo todo, sua expressão mudava mesmo sem ela se mexer, era como ver um gêmeo seu e não um reflexo, às vezes ela sorria, outras chorava, outras ficava séria, era como se vários aspectos seus estivessem sendo refletidos ali, Hydra via também pequenas cenas de sua vida, pequenas atitudes que teve, era muito esquisito. Ela teve vergonha que alguém mais visse aquelas cenas (especialmente as com seu pai), mas parecia que ninguém conseguia ver, ela lembrou que ela não conseguiu ver a de ninguém também, achou que o espelho não refletisse nada.

Hydra então notou suas vestes mudando de cor, os detalhes começaram a mudar para a cor roxa, mas logo depois parou e finalmente ficaram da cor vermelha, ela então sorriu alegremente.

\- Lucttore! – Disse a professora.

Hydra foi recebida com aplausos e abraçou as meninas que estavam a esperando, ao todo foram 15 meninas e 18 meninos selecionados para a sua casa até o momento e olhava para cada um deles com entusiasmo, ela finalmente encontrara a sua casa, ali ela tinha um novo começo, ali ela podia ser quem ela quisesse ser, ali ela era livre, finalmente livre e ela achara que nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz antes...


End file.
